A New Mother for Neverland
by Pan luver 1
Summary: A continuation of the 2003 movie where it left off.
1. Peter says goodbye

_**Hey this is my first fan fic so don't be mad that it's only the end of the movie, I'm trying as hard as I can to upload but it's confuzzling me terribly. I hope it will be up soon but don't be mad if it's not. :-)**_

* * *

_**"Peter?" Peter Pan stopped in mid-flight and turned around.**_

"_**You wont forget me, will you?" He saw Wendy standing in the open window, starring up at him with a look he head never seen her wear. It was pure sadness. **_

_**He decided to say the only thing he could.**_

"_**Me? Forget? Never." He lifted his hand and waved slightly as he turned to leave. Again Wendy's voice stopped him, and he was glad for it. For he didn't want to leave her. **_

_**Tears were brimming in both their eyes as he turned back to her.**_

"_**Will you come back?" She called to him as a tear ran down her soft cheek.**_

"_**To hear stories, about me!" Peter said with a forced smile. She smiled back at him as he waved goodbye, for the last time.**_

_**He turned once more to leave, but this time Wendy's voice did not stop him. **_

_**He flew off towards Neverland, Tink following close after him, waving at Wendy all the while. In her little faerie voice Tink said farewell to Wendy, her sweet Peter's true love. **_

**_As they got closer and closer to Neverland, Peter got sadder and sadder._**

**_When they got back to Neverland Peter bolted to the treehouse, into his room and started to cry. Tink quickly flew to his ear to console him but he just swatted her away. Tink, feeling hurt flew away, deciding to come back later._**


	2. Neverlands New Mother

**The warm night air brushed across Peter's exposed skin as he sped down towards his beloved Wendy. He was going to bring her back. Back to Neverland. **

**Little did Peter know that over a year had gone by, and Wendy had already turned into a young lady. She was not the same girl Peter once knew.**

**The thought of seeing his beloved again made him smile. An image of her beautiful, perfect face floated into his mind. He saw her as though she were right in front of his face and sped faster towards her house.**

**After about another five minutes he was outside the window he had once gone to, to hear her sweet voice spin tales of pirates and mermaids, and best of all, stories of him.**

**He flew over to the window and knocked softly on it. He saw Wendy stir and his heart started to pound. Faster and faster beat his heart.**

**Wendy turned over but did not wake. Peter's heart sank as he realized that Wendy had not heard him. He knocked again, a little louder this time. Again Wendy stirred but did not wake. Peter started banging on the window, but Wendy still stayed asleep.**

**"WENDY!" Peter cried.**

**"WAKE UP, please!" He sobbed slowly, feeling defeated. **

**He slid down the window, feebly knocking on the window, still trying to get Wendy's attention. He slowly flew away as he realized that his sweet Wendy had forgotten him. He flew from the window, tears running down his dirty cheeks, not paying any attention to where he was going.**

**His worst fear had come true, his beloved had forgotten all about him. Hook had been right all along.**

**When he finally looked up he was no longer in the streets, but he was in a park.**

**He flew towards the bench in front of him and flopped his sad self-down. Tink, who had been with him the whole time sat down next to him, feeling the sadness that resonated from her poor Peter's body.**

**"Why did she forget Tink? Why?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.**

**In her small faerie voice she told him that she had probably grown and changed. That she had been told so many times that he was not real that she believed everyone else instead of herself.**

**He looked down at his hands, tears filling his eyes once again. Tink flew to his shoulder and softly tinkled words of comfort to him.**

**He was about to leave when he heard a small voice from behind him ask, "Boy, why are you crying?" He spun around quickly, scanning the dark bushes which were now in front of him.**

**"Who's there? Show yourself!" He ordered.**

**Slowly, a girl came forward from her hiding place in the bushes. She had long, wavy brown hair, which flowed, down to her shoulders. She was a head shorter than Peter. She had on a long, light blue nightdress which hugged close to her torso then flowed out away from her as it got closer to the bottom. She had pale white skin that seemed to glow in the soft moonlight. In her thin arms she held a small black kitten that she absentmindedly stroked as she looked up at Peter who was now floating a few feet above her.**

**"Who are you?" Ordered Peter,**

**"I'm Elizabeth. Why are you here?" She asked simply, cocking her head to the side.**

**"What?" He asked becoming confused.**

**"You are Peter Pan aren't you?" She asked, staring up at him with an innocent look on her face.**

**"Yes." He said slowly, floating down to stand in front of her. Not frightened of the small girl but intrigued.**

**"Then why aren't you with Wendy?" She asked him.**

**"How do you know Wendy?"**

**"She comes to the park to tell stories about you and her adventures in Neverland. But she doesn't believe the stories anymore. She once did, but now she always ends them with her wish that the stories were true, because if they were, then she wouldn't have to grow old." She told him emotionlessly.**

**Peter stared at her stunned by her bluntness. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. He looked her up and down, taking in her appearance fully for the first time. When he met her eyes he stopped. There was something about her eyes that fascinated him. He couldn't figure out what but he would.**

**"Where do you live?"**

**"Here." She said pointing to the bushes she had come out from behind.**

**"Why?" **

**"Because I want to." She said with a hint of defiance in her voice.**

**Peter smiled at this. He decided then that he must take her back to Neverland. They could have so much fun together.**

**"Would you like to come back with me?"**

**"Really? You mean I could go with you to Neverland?" She said excitedly, a giant smile stretching accross her face.**

**Peter smiled with her as he answered, "Yes, if you want to." He said smiling even broader.**

**She blushed at his fun loving smile and told him that she would love to.**

**"I just need to get a few things, will you hang on a minute?" She asked looking up at him, her big smile still on her face.**

**Peter nodded and the girl ran to the bushes. She climbed thru a small hole in the thick brush. When she disapeared in the bushes he flew over to examine the hole.**

**Once he had fully examined the hole he flew back over to the bench and sat down on it again. After a few minutes Elizabeth came back out with two bag and the little kitten.**

**"Peter? Where are you?"**

**"Right here." He said popping up out of the bench into the air.**

**"Ready?"**

**"Yes."**

**He flew over to her and grabbed her hand.**

**"Trust me."**

**"Okay." She said looking into his eyes.**


End file.
